Saints and Sinners
by Wertyuiop424
Summary: Anya was a good person. She did her work, she kept everything tidy, she took care of family. But when pushed to the breaking point will her strength come out or will she crumble in a world where the dead roam.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The maid

Anya furiously packed her bags tears streaming down her face she was quitting, Mr. Powers her employer violated her for the last time.. Her skin still crawled from his touch and no amount of showers took away that feeling . She ran to her dresser collecting the final bit of belongings she owns the mirror above her dresser caught her reflection and she looked up at her puffy red eyes and smeared mascara and sniffed, the necklace her mother gave her dangled along her thin neck her hand reached up touching the smooth metal of the cross that hung. She sighed, _what a fucking mess.._ In the corner of her mirror Mr. Powers wife was glaring at her from across the hall she never liked the woman, she always yelled at Anya and generally disliked the young Russian girl. Anya looked away suddenly intimidated by her stare, a blush creeping at her cheeks as the last of her items were tossed into her large suitcase she decided it was time to go. With her suitcase In hand she quickly stepped into the hall leaving behind a very clean bedroom, her home for the past 3 years. Mrs. Powers who has been observing Anya's actions from afar jumped up when she saw the suitcase in the young woman's hand. "Anya!" She yelled trying to get her attention Anya pretended she did not hear the venomous woman and moved faster down the long hall has it always been this wide? Mrs. Powers moved quicker with her heels clicking swiftly against the marble floors grasping Anya on the shoulder and tugging her back before she reached the first step on the sleek spiral staircase. Tears still flooded the Russian girls face when she turned towards the older woman.

"Where do you think you are going!? The laundry still needs folding and the dishes need to be washed you really think you can go on vacation now! I don't know what you and my husband have agreed upon but we are not paying you for that." Mrs. Powers spit out with such violence Anya had to wiggle out of her grasp.

"I..I.." Anya stuttered looking towards the ground away from her gaze.

"I..I..What!" Mrs. Powers mocked the girls thick accent "I know exactly what you and my husband have been doing fornicating in MY own bedroom I saw the vulgar act last night" she huffed "now the least you can do besides fucking my husband is do some damn housework." Anya's cheeks burned and her eyes stung the words sucked out of her mouth like a vacuum she was not fornicating with Mr. Powers the man was the reason she was leaving in the first place. Still afraid to face Mrs. Powers and feeling that it was not her problem that their marriage fell flat she tried again for the stairs, ignoring the woman's burning gaze. Furious by the lack of response from Anya she grabbed the younger woman by the shoulders shaking her violently causing Anya to drop the large suitcase as it fell to the edge of the first step with a thud. Mrs Powers abrupt physical contact made Anya terrified she grabbed the older woman's bony hands from her shoulders but was overpowered when Mrs. Powers pushed her hard against the railing now attempting to choke her. "You. Need. To. Not. Fuck. With. Me!" Mrs. Powers panted Anya's face turned blue but she found the inner strength and wrestled the other woman off her Mrs. Powers was pushed back by Anya's sudden strength falling over her suitcase and tumbling down the spiraled staircase with an "omph!" Anya watched horrified as her employer fell hard against the banister and was tumbling down the stairs hitting the wall as she fell, when she finally landed on the hardwood floor at the bottom of the staircase silence filled the room Anya stood hands shaking holding onto the banister with such force her knuckles turned white, she was frozen with fear, after a few solid minutes of complete and utter silence the young Russian girl descended the spiral staircase slowly, her flat shoes gently touching each step with a click. Her breathing was the only thing left in the room, when she finally got to the bottom she crawled on her hands and knees towards Mrs. Powers,

"M..m..Mrs. Powers?" Her breath suddenly hitched when she received no response,with her hands shaking she gently placed two fingers on Mrs. Powers' neck. When no pulse was felt Anya's large eyes widened in shock and fear, did she just commit a murder? What will she do? Will they deport her!? Panicked Anya stood up and backed away from the room quickly running towards the large bathroom that was directly across from the tea room. She shut the door and locked it with a sharp click even though she was unsure of who she was locking it from. Terrified of calling the police she leaned against the large white door and slid down collapsing into herself crying harder now, Mr. Powers will be returning home soon. She has to call the police. She stayed in the bathroom for an hour deciding between running away after she calls or staying put and facing whatever consequences she is handled. She knew Mrs. Powers was being violent and Anya was just defending herself but how will it look from the outside. A rich, older woman was killed Anya's room was Empty of her things and the husband was having an affair with the maid who only had her green card. She got off the floor,if she ran it will be worse, sighing and wiping away the remaining tears she stared back at her reflection in the mirror feeling a déjà Vu except Mrs. Powers wasn't staring at her menacingly this time. Opening the bathroom door she stepped out inching towards the phone that was hanging in the kitchen, in order to get to it she must cross the hall where Mrs. Powers lay dead. Holding her breath as though she was a teenage trying to sneak by her parents she gave a quick glance back into the spot where she last saw Mrs. Powers. But she was gone, Anya stood in the hall both from fear and shock. She's not there. Maybe she is alive! She was relieved when she heard a crash in the living room her relief disappeared moving to the sound cautiously afraid of the older woman who was now breaking things. Anya assumed because of the rage she felt towards herself.. When she reached the living room the older woman was staring out the window and groaning? She was hurt! Anya panicked and called out to Mrs. Powers only what she saw terrified her, her eyes were milky white her head leaned towards one side, her neck was , her once peach skin was now a sickly grey and she made a terrifying gurgle that Anya never heard before, once her soulless eyes set on Anya's flesh Mrs. Powers walked towards her quickly, although one foot was being dragged at the ankle, again eager like she was in the hallway just a few hours ago. Anya frozen in fear watched as this creature came closer she grabbed the nearest item, a golden lamp painted with multi colored horses and swung it violently towards the woman who now creeped next to her, hitting her directly in the head causing the lamp to shatter. She was unsure why she did it at first, anger? Instinct? All she knew now was that this was NOT Mrs. Powers, the creature did fall by the 1600 dollar lamp but still stood up aching to bite at Anya's neck. It isn't human! Anya screamed in her head as she grabbed at a piece of glass but in that moment she bent down Mrs. Powers' corpse grasped at Anya's long hair pulling her towards her, Anya was faster pushing Mrs. Powers' away with the need to live and running towards her with the glass she picked up stabbing her repeatedly in the face with one hand grasping the silk blouse she picked out for Mrs. Powers to wear this morning. Again silence filled the room the creatures gurgles stopped Anya's breathing now still as she collapsed onto her knees and pushed herself away from the creature, her body hit the wall of the living room, she sat there chin to her knees swinging back in forth glass tight in her hand her own blood now dripping onto the white carpeting. Her uniform covered in her former employers blood. She cried again for what felt like the millionth time today. It was official

Anya Cherlova was a murderer.


	2. Chapter 1

_hi everyone to those who read the prologue thank you! First story so I'm a little nervous, I write everything on my Ipad so if spelling or punctuation is off that's why. I am also a mommy so I'm writing all chapters while he naps in the morning. I picture mila kunis as Anya by the way! Anyway enjoy I own nothing :-)_

 **Chapter 1**

wanderers

 _The clocked ticked by as the Powers' maid waited at the bottom of the steps for Mr. Powers to return home from work. Her suitcase was packed. Her bloody uniform was replaced by a navy tank top and torn old jeans. She wore her old sneakers that squeaked when she walked across hard floors. She drummed her slender fingers against her knees her eyes never leaving the front door, darkness crept into the home and swallowed all the light Anya didn't budge from her spot the body of mrs. Powers still lay twice dead in the living room draped with a beige 1000 thread count sheet. The hours ticked by but mr. Powers never came home. Anya who now has fallen asleep with her head resting on the staircase railing had awoken when more gurgles were coming from the front door. Her stomach sank from the noises that frightened her. Shadows lingering by the windows scratching sounds, and horrid moans, Anya stood up from the steps and creeped over to the windows gently moving a burgundy curtain and gasped her hand quickly clamped over her gaping mouth she backed away from the window afraid to make a sound. Outside was the powers' neighbors Justin and Clarissa Blackwell however they were ghostly white with sickly eyes and greasy hair. Anya ran up the stairs afraid, she didn't know what to do. She quickly dialed the police from her bedrooms landline but was greeted with a busy signal. She tossed the phone to the bed and peaked out of her window all the neighbors on the block were now creatures, the once peaceful neighborhood was riddled with the dead. Anya sobbed when her eyes met Luis the powers Gardener, the man and Anya beame close in the past three years his once tanned skin the same as the others with a deadly stare that now became a nightmare for the young woman, Anya's hands ran through her long dark hair nervously she couldn't just sit here like an all you can eat buffet. She needed to go somewhere quiet out of the city, the less people the better. Anya decided she had to get protection. The gun ! She thought and ran to Mr. Powers office, In the top left drawer was a key she grabbed it and exited the door passing a set of expensive golf clubs._

The Georgia air was humid and sticky the sun hung low in the sky, beautiful shades of orange and red swirled around, the dead walked with heavy footsteps their low groans heard from all directions, in the middle of all this were Jason Blackwell and Anya Cherlova who themselves were walking slowly through the forest "Would you rather eat expired dog food or worms?!" Jason exclaimed Anya scrunched her nose in disgust, _worms or dog food…"_ worms I guess" he raised an eyebrow at the petite girl.

"Pretty nasty Anya" She scoffed at him with a smile , the biter they just stumbled upon in the thick Georgia wood staggered closer Anya gripped the expensive golf club she took from the powers' home and swung it like a batter at base the "ball" being the biters head.. It fell to the ground with a sickening crunch. But continued to groan attempting to reach the two comrades, it's arm trying to grasp Anya's leg, However she pulled away before it got the chance and pushed it harshly with the heel of her ankle boot with the handle of her golf club, a knife attached with silver duct tape. She was just about to sink it into the biters brain, but a red arrow landed in its forehead dead center, nearly inches away from Anya She glared at the culprit, Jason stood above her smugly his blonde shaggy hair landing in his eyes.

"377" he smirked, Anya stood up wiping her hands against her already dirty jeans, Jason reached over pulling his arrow out of the biters skull. Blood and brain squirting out, however the two have become numb to such acts.

"You know how I feel about you counting" Anya commented, Jason rolled his blue eyes at the brunette and proceeded to cleaning his filthy arrow against the biters torn shirt.

"Look, it ain't our fault they dead, might as well make the most of it" Anya frowned at him, walking ahead of the teenager, although neither of them knew where they were headed they both kept walking forward searching for a "safe" place to spend the night. As they walked west more biters began to appear coming in groups of 3 or 5 and slowly beginning to increase. Jason shot every single one down with his bow, Anya took care of the loners, they wandered near a brook where they took a break from the heat. Anya washed her face In the cool water pealing off her sweaty tank top and changing into a loose t-shirt of Jason's "Wonder why there so many of me biters out here" Jason drawled cleaning his arrows, Anya shrugged her shoulders "hmm who knows maybe they are drawn to something" Jason peared around on watch while Anya gotten changed, he noticed a trail of white smoke billowing towards the clear blue sky "looks like they all goin to a old fire" he said pointing to the smoke.

" hmm Maybe we should look for something around here see if we can find a car walking around hasn't gotten us very far this last few days" Anya grumbled putting her hands on her hips, it was Jasons idea for them to try to find something secluded in the woods but it felt to her like they were walking In circles fast food. Anya internally chuckled.

"Let's head up to the road, maybe we can find a town or somethin'" Jason decided Anya nodded grabbing the duffle bag they had full of clothing and water. Jason set up his bow,

"We follow the water downstream see where it goes." Anya nodded following Jason in tow.

"Would you rather have lobster claws or shark teeth?"

The two walked for a few hours their game of would you rather ended, now walking in silence they heard arguments up ahead a woman's voice and a mans Jason put a finger to his lips and motioned for the duo to crouch low behind the thickening shrubs Anya followed Jason's lead crouching behind the forests camoflauge the gun the young woman took from her employers in hand a 9mm smith and Wesson with a gold handle it felt heavy in her hands compared to the golf club.

"What should we do Jason?" Anya whispered to her companion the blonde shrugged and then turned to Anya with a smirk, Anya paled immediately knowing exactly his plan. Jason made his appearance known to the arguing couple letting out a low whistle and stepping out of the shrubs Anya stayed behind for a moment watching it all unfold. "Looks like ya'll are havin some trouble" Jason commented his bow in hand already stung but kept lowly at his side. The older couple looked towards Jason the man immediately brought up his gun pointing it at the archer, Jason gave a friendly smile lowering his weapon to the ground. _What is he doing!_ Anya screamed in her head the man still kept his weapon up. She decided enough is enough and appeared behind Jason, gun pointed at the older man. "Put your gun down and I will do same" she said calmly although her heart was thumping in her chest. The woman looked between the strangers and her husband.

"Put it down Rick!" She hissed at him, as he began to slowly lower the gun the young brunette did the same.

"Alright great!" Jason pipped in "look we heard ya'll arguing and it don't look like ya'll got any clue whatcha doin out here so .." He was cut off by the man known as Rick

"We got a group over there if you two are a threat we won't be too kind".

"Well no offense but we know what we are doing" Anya snorted her gun still in hand Jason glared at her.

"Excuse my friend here she's a little on edge since the last group we encountered." Anya glared back at Jason 9

"What do you want." The older brunette said her arms crossed defensively over her chest." Jason nodded running a hand through his blonde locks

"Glad ya asked mam, we been on our own for a while had a group once but when we found out they were bad people we high tailed it outta there been lookin for a place to crash for a night for two sick of all them biters and bein just us two we ain't got much sleep. So what I'm trying to say is you watch our back we help out as much we can, Anya's fast and I'm a good shot." He said motioning towards his bow. The other group stood quietly, thinking for a moment, until finally Rick spoke

"We just got over run had a farm not too far from here but now we have no where to stay, but like I said I got a group gonna have to be a unanimous decision already had trouble with another person before." Jason nodded "I can understand that. Now where is this group." He said with a smile.

Rick and who they now know as Lori have lead the two strangers who now walk with no weapons (given to rick with much distaste from Anya) except for the golf club that stick out of Anya's fduffle bag the blade tucked inside. Immediately when they stumbled into the much larger group many came charging guns in hand as the new comers walked in front of Lori and Rick both Anya and Jason pur their arms up in surrender.

"Who the hell are they." A rough voice belonging to a man with the crossbow called out. Anya did not like this plan she felt like a fish trapped in a glass bowl, the group in front of her the cats.

"This is Anya and Jason they want to join us." Rick replied "but I need it to be a group decision.

"Y-ou really think this is a good idea adter what happened with Randell" the young Asian replied. Rick was about to speak with Jason comented

"Rick told us ya'll were having troubles with an earlier group now look we ain't bad people and we swear it's only us too all our shits been stuffed in two bags but we wanna share with ya'll I can help ya hunt make it easier to look for food and Anya's good at doin supply runs she's quick, I've seen this chick run through a damn hoard and come back without a scratch obviously" he laughed "I know trust ain't come easy so we gave y'all our weapons and we are willin to earn me just gotta have some faith in us. Now what'd a ya'll say we helpin each other!" He finished. The group stood quietly watching the new comers wearly rick nodded towards the two "excuse us." Jason smiled and Anya just gave a curt nod the two looked between each other and the group Anya's eyes watched the archer who still had his crossbow pointed in their direction Anya didn't even realize the grip on her duffle bag was tighter. This group wasn't the only one with trust issues. Before they could even finish their decision another heard of walkers began to creep in from all directions at least 15 Anya unsheathed her golf club from her duffle bag reveling the blade attached to the end as one of the dead staggered close. She whipped it quickly hitting its jaw with the club and watching it fall to the ground. As the others were abiut to begin their fight rick called out

"Vehicles now now!" And in a flash everyone huddled into the cars except Anya and Jason.

"Get your asses in the damn cars! The redneck called out from his motorcycle" finally the two new comers jumped into the vehicles, seperated from one another but safe from the approaching dead.


End file.
